I Will Buy You A New Life
by BeccaWinchester5783
Summary: Kayleigh sits alone at home, wishing and praying for a better life for herself and her daughter. WIll Dean be able to give it to them? One Shot Based on 'I will biy you a new life' by Everclear


I Will Buy You a New Life

Kayleigh awoke when she heard a knock at the front door. She slid into her slippers, grabbed her robe, and headed down the stairs. She pulled open the heavy door and stood in the frame. Her heart sank into her stomach when she saw who it was standing there. "Dean?" she said, trying not to cry. He flashed her that million dollar smile and replied, "Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?" Kayleigh nodded and opened the screen door for him. Dean wrapped his arm around his ex-girlfriend's shoulders and slid $200 into her hand. "Here's the money I owe you. I'll give you the rest when I get paid next week," he says. Kayleigh looks up through her black hair and meets his green eyes. "Where have you been? Jocelyn has been asking about you Dean," she says, pocketing the cash. "Sorry, my life's been pretty crazy, I mean with Sam dropping in, and all the crazy hours I've been working," Dean smiled at her again. "Still, it wouldn't kill you to stop in and see your baby girl and me every once and a while," Kayleigh retorted, near tears. "Hey it's not like I don't WANT to see you guys Kay! I love you, but I haven't had time to stop in, it's been pretty hectic lately and-" "No I see how it is! You can go out and sleep with all these women, but you can't be bothered to see your daughter." Kayleigh instantly regretted that statement. "Hey, I ain't the only one who's been sleeping around Kay! Last I heard, you were banging some muscle head from the gym," Dean snapped back. Kayleigh's face went red. "You know about him?" she asked. Dean smirked. "Yeah, I've been keeping tabs on you sweetface. I also know about Lenny from the record store, and Rueben from the coffee shop. What do you see in those punks?" "They made me happy Dean. Something YOU wouldn't know anything about," she retorted. Dean scoffed and gently grabbed Kayleigh's arms. "I know that they make you THINK that you're happy, but, they can't make you smile, or laugh the way I can." "What makes you say that?" "When you're REALLY happy, both cheeks have dimples in them, but when you're faking, only the left side gets it," Dean replied. Kayleigh smiled and Dean pointed. "You're really smiling right now. You must be glad to see me!" He exclaims, holding her hands. Kayleigh smiled wider and looked down. "You wanna know something? The other day, when you didn't send the money, I cried. Well my neighbor asked what was wrong, and I told her. You know what she told me? She told me that money is the root of all that kills. And you know what? I wanted to choke her. I wanted to scream at her and say, 'You've never been poor. You've never had to see the look on your daughter's face when you tell her that you don't have money for presents at Christmastime.' Is that wrong?" Kayleigh sunk into the floor, taking Dean with her, and began to cry. "It's okay Kay, that bitch doesn't understand what it is to be poor." Dean tried to console her. Kayleigh sniffled and said, "I wake up crying sometimes Dean. And the saddest part is I don't know why. I just wake up crying- sobbing really. When that happens, I just get up and go to Jocie's room. I lay with her in her bed and just stare at her. She looks so much like you Dean and it hurts so much," Kayleigh couldn't bring herself to continue. "If it makes you feel better," Dean began "I moved in with this guy, not too far from here. Business has been quiet lately, so Sam moved in with his girlfriend for a while. I'll be staying with that guy for a bit, unless you want me to stay here, with you?" He said hopefully. Kayleigh smiled. "Of course you can stay," she replied, snuggling close to him. At that moment, 4 year old Jocelyn came into the room. "Mommy, I have been calling you for ages! Where have you been?" the girl demands, standing there with her hands on her tiny hips. Kayleigh held her arms out and Jocelyn walked into them. "I'm sorry baby girl, I was here with daddy," Kayleigh explained. Jocelyn stared at Dean quizzically. "What took you so long to come back home you silly goose? Did you forget where our house was?" She asked. Dean smiled. "I guess so baby girl, I guess so," he said, taking his daughter in his arms. "Well, our address is 12453 Santa Monica Avenue, and mommy's phone number is 953-555-6363, that way you can call her if you ever get lost again," Jocelyn said seriously. Dean smiled and kissed her head of straight blonde hair. "I will baby. I missed you so much though." "I missed you too daddy." "Did you ever picture us this way Kay?" Dean asked. Kayleigh shook her head. "I imagined us three living in the mountains, with a huge flower garden and nice cars and furniture," she replied. Dean scanned her face. "If you marry me, I can buy all of that for you. I can buy you the big house, the garden, the cars, everything! Think about it Kayleigh, a whole new life, just for the three of us," Dean exclaimed. Kayleigh stared at Dean. "Well, say yes mommy and let's get outta this dump!" Jocelyn exclaimed. Kayleigh laughed and kissed Dean. "Of course I will." Dean kissed her back. "I swear, everything will be perfect, shiny, and new. I will love you, and I won't leave unexpectedly like I used to. Thank you Kayleigh, you've just made me so happy." Dean rambled. Kayleigh smiled. "Good, because I love you a lot, and you are the only man that can make me smile." Dean smiled and grabbed her hand. "I knew it. I just knew it," He said, kissing her again.


End file.
